Many people are aware of the need to reduce the use of and reliance on synthetic chemicals and antibiotics, as well as pesticides and herbicides; it is clear that unless safe alternatives are brought forth, the implications for medicine, agriculture, and global society are immense. Each year, countless doses of antibiotics and other medicines are used in an attempt to control many different afflictions and infestations. Humans and crops are treated with countless chemicals and radiation; children afflicted with head lice are shampooed with insecticides. While these agents are effective against numerous illnesses and pests, their use has become increasingly of public concern because of the threat such chemicals pose to the environment and to human health.
Discovering that microbes—pathogens, bacteria, or pests have developed a resistance to chemicals, antibiotics, medicines, or pesticides isn't news anymore; agriculturists and physicians expect only five to ten years of effectiveness from a new chemical before the target pathogen or pest begins to show resistance and alternatives must be found. Many of the most effective pesticides and herbicides are now slated for elimination under the Food Quality Protection Act and the Clean Air Act. This legislation will begin to address environmental concerns, but the pending loss of these chemicals has renewed the sense of urgency felt by agriculturists worldwide for ways to maintain their economic viability and international trade status. Also many antibiotics are used incorrectly or incompletely diminishing their effectiveness.
Photochemical and photomechanical reactions are the two elements of this patent. Photochemical reaction is a reaction influenced or initiated by light, particularly ultraviolet light. Selective photochemical processing is a sophisticated pollution-free method of processing or treatment. Photomechanical reaction is a term we use to describe the molecular mechanical reactions resulting from exposure to Electromagnetic Energy (EME); the bending, stretching, rocking, rotation and vibrations are physical or mechanical actions. Explained in greater detail below. In the present invention selected wavelength(s) can be specifically designed for each application so that the light (EME) employed affects only the target or infestation, and not the human or agricultural product treated.
Host or product considered for treatment as well as the associated target or infestation are subjected to testing to determine spectral properties. Compiled spectra from host and target or infestation are compared; frequencies, which exhibit the highest, or sufficient differential absorption, are considered for use in processing. Frequencies considered are then evaluated for availability, power conversion efficiency, available flux density, band width of emission, efficiency after filtering or frequency modulation, and transparency of host at the considered wavelength.
When a wavelength has been selected, flux density tests are conducted. In all cases where the host is not expendable for testing, in vitro testing will be performed. In the case of a host for which it is not objectionable to damage the host (such as food items including grain or raw meat or fish, or paint, for example), samples of the host product are subjected to increasing intensities of the selected wavelength to the point when the host is determined to have suffered undesirable effects. The target or infestation is also treated in the same manner and monitored for kill or disruption of one or more metabolic functions. The difference in absorption is realized and perimeters for processing are then established. Process time is limited by several factors, the first being the magnitude of differential absorption. Host and related infestations with a high degree of differential absorption can have very short process times provided high intensity sources are available with narrow band emission at the desired wavelength. Host and related infestations with a low degree of differential absorption are preferably targeted at several differential sites with appropriate wavelengths. Multi-mode processing, or multiple wavelength treatment, can utilize any or all wavelengths that do not cause an undesirable effect in the host. Infestation proximity to host (whether the target is embedded in the host or located on the surface) is factored. If the infestation is embedded in the host, the host must have some degree of transparency at treatment wavelength to allow the energy to reach the infestation or the capacity to conduct or transmit the selected energy to the infestation location. If the infestation is located on the surface of the host, the host need only be a non-absorber or a reflector at the treatment wavelength. Surface infestation allows for many more wavelength possibilities, as most substances have fewer transparent wavelengths. Finally, the physical state of the product, and the method of conveying the product to the exposure site are considered. Examples of methods of conveying the product to the exposure site are a conveyor belt, a screw-conveyor, pneumatic conveyance, and a rotating drum.